Wicked Souls
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Elsa's coronation party is cut short after she is abruptly escorted out of the ballroom due to a sudden sickness bringing to wear her out. Prince Hans comes to Arendelle seeking a way to overthrow the Queen, While his plans to keep her out of the way go seemigly well, Anna finally learns the truth about her older sister and why she shut her out for so many years.


Wicked Souls.

Chapter 1

- Coronation Day -

Queen Elsa stood at her Coronation Day party, Anna her sister right beside her. Anna was quiet for a long time, she wasn't sure what to say to her sister. Or if Elsa would even bother to respond.

"Hi." Elsa smiles softy looking at Anna.

"Wait? What? Hi, hi me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course, Who else would I be talking to."

The two girls were interrupted shortly afterwards. As a tall man came up to them. "Hello your majesty, I am Prince Hans of the southern Isles. It is a pleasure to finally meet the Royals of Arendelle." He smiled bowing slightly before them. Anna giggled lightly and turned to Elsa who seemed to be softly smiling.

"Yes." Elsa began in a cautious tone. "It is lovely to meet you as well." she held her hands together in front of her hoping Hans wouldn't stay long, she feared he may end up falling for her and she had no interest in that. Elsa, Hans and Anna spoke all through the night. Hans seemed to be keeping his distance from her, and she was able to relax a little.

"Hans, would you get us something to drink." Anna asked brightly smiling at him. "All this talking has me thirsty."

"Of course princess."

As soon as he left Anna took Elsa's arms. "I think he likes you!" Anna smiled as Elsa pulled away from her sister. "Anna stop, I have no interest in marriage, or children or whatever. My focus is on ruling Arendelle. I don't need a family."

Anna looked broken. "Is that why you shut me out? Because you didn't need me? You didn't want me or love me?" The Princess Questioned nearly in tears. "Because Elsa I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, I don't know what I did to make you shut me out."

"Anna I don't hate you." Elsa whispered.

"Then why don't you ever talk to me?" Anna breathed out. "Im going for a walk, I need some fresh air." Anna left and walked out into the crowd as Hans returned to Elsa handing her a small cup of tea. "I wasn't quite sure what you would drink." he spoke.

Elsa gazed down at the cup of hot tea. "This is fine." she sighed taking a small sip. As Hans gave her a nervous look, then directed his gaze to where Elsa was looking, Anna was walking out into the crowd.

"What happened to your sister?" Hans asked curiously glancing at the Queen. But Elsa kept her face forward, only watching as Anna left. "Anna and I haven't spoken in years, I miss her so much, but we just can't be together. We are so different and I would only end up hurting her."

Hans gave Elsa a sympathetic look, thinking she would be so easy to manipulate in such a vulnerable state. Becoming the King of Arendelle might prove to be easier than he thought. Elsa took another sip of tea and when she was finished placed it on a silver platter one of the servants were holding. She stumbled around slightly falling into Hans. Embarrassed she looked up at him with a red face. "Oh! So sorry." she backed away from him brushing off her dress.

"I assure you it's nothing to worry about your Majesty, it's quite alright." he gave her a small nod. Elsa blinked quickly a bunch of times and her face went white. She breathed in once then collapsed to the floor. Some people began to notice and whispers filled the air Hans picked her up and brought her outside the ballroom, where he was quickly escorted to the Queens room and out of sight. Hans placed Elsa down comfortably and sat in a chair by the window. One of the Doctors came by after a while and looked over her. "She doesn't seem sick, I'm worried about her. Perhaps everything tonight was a little too much for Elsa to handle, she hasn't been out much before, she stays in her room all the time. I am sure she's just exhausted by the stressful day."

As soon as Anna heard the news she raced to her sisters room to find the sleeping Queen and Hans next to her. "You! What are you doing here!" she questioned in a shocked voice.

"I brought your sister here after she collapsed in the ballroom." he explained in a strong defendant tone.

"Oh no Elsa!" Anna rushed to her side and picked up her sisters hand. "I'm so sorry about everything I said to you, I didn't mean it! I know you don't hate me I was just sad and frustrated..." The Princess trailed off her voice full of worry.

But Elsa was barely conscious and still very weak. It didn't seem to be getting any better. "I think she's just exhausted Princess Anna, there's nothing to worry about her heart rate and breathing are all normal. She might have just gotten an anxiety attack, and the events today that occurred were very stressful for her. I'm Sure you sister will be fine in the morning."

But Anna returned in the morning to find Elsa still incredibly weak. Most of the guests that had come to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation had left early in the morning. Except for Hans. The Prince remained in the castle, to Anna's dismay. At first she thought he liked her sister. But Elsa had already stated she had no interest in marriage at the moment. Luckily her sister was awake and the Princess was able to speak with her sister for a while.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke softly sitting on the edge of her sisters bed. "Elsa please don't tell me to leave I love you and I'm so worried for you." Anna reached for her sisters hand. "You're cold." she said shocked pulling away. Feeling her sisters forehead. "You're freezing!" she stated again in surprise.

Nobody else was in the room at the moment. The Queen thought it might be time to explain things to her younger sister. "Can I tell you something Anna? But you have to promise to listen, it's very very important." Elsa empathized her last few words.

"Of course Elsa, you can tell me anything." Anna replied.

So taking a deep breath Elsa starting explaining things to Anna. "When I was little I hurt you. With this magic I have I'm not even sure why I have it. But Mother and father were afraid I would do something like that to you again. So they locked me away and had your memories of all my powers removed. They promised I could come out once I had better control over it. But that never happened, when they left I was learning how to control them better. I was still nervous but I thought I was close I was so happy I might be able to see you again Upon hearing they died it devastated me and I lost control again. When you came to me that night. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. But I couldn't, I couldn't risk hurting you." Elsa looked sadly at her sister. For a moment Anna thought her sister was crazy until she saw that little flurries raced around the room. Anna looked up with tears in her eyes. She moved to hug her sister tightly.

"You don't have to be afraid Elsa, we can fix this together. I will help you control this. All these years I thought I had done something wrong. All these years and you tell me this now? Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I might die, and I wanted you to know, I needed you to know that When I shut you out none of it was your fault."

Anna pulled a shocked face as she stared at her sister. "Elsa you're not going to die. Look at how good you're doing! Last night you could barely speak."

"I know Anna." Elsa sighed heavily. "But I feel so weak, and physically drained."

Anna closed her eyes. "I can't lose you Elsa, you're all I have. I don't want to be alone." Anna's voice shook as she tried to hold back tears.

"Oh Anna I promise you I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're going to be stuck with me for a long long time." Elsa smiled trying to sound joyful. But her weakness was still taking over and she felt drained she honestly didn't know if she would survive or not. But the Queen needed to reassure her sister. Just as Elsa finished speaking Hans came through the door with two steaming hot cups of tea.

"Good morning you two." He spoke in a low tone Handing one cup to Anna and the other to Elsa.

"You know we have people for this." Anna said in a rude tone and looked at him confused. "Yes, I know I was headed here anyways I thought I'd bring it to you." Hans spoke up, Anna shrugged and took a small sip of tea. Looking at Hans as he stared at the two of them.

"Can I help you?" Anna asked.

"How is she doing? She doesn't look so good."

"I don't know Hans the doctors haven't come around to see her yet. Why do you care so much anyways."

"I was with her when it happened Anna, if I can help in anyway I will." Hans lied. "She's the Queen of Arendelle, the people here need a ruler."

Anna breathed out frustrated. As the doctors came in to see Elsa. "Your majesty, how are you feeling?" one of them asked walking over to Elsa. The Queen was sitting upright, although she was still incredibly pale. "Still quite exhausted and weak. I feel drained, and my head." Elsa put a hand to her head "Its just started pounding." Elsa let the last bit of tea in the cup drop to the floor. Laying back down in bed she mumbled softly about being in pain and then closed her eyes and became unresponsive.

"She's still breathing, her heart rate seems normal." one of the doctors spoke in relief to the other who was beside Elsa trying to comfort her sobbing younger sister.

"Elsa... Elsa no you promised me you were gonna get better! You said you weren't going to die!" Anna cried.

"Shhh, Anna, Princess Anna your sister is only sleeping. She's going to be alright. We just have to find out why this has been happening to her."

"Elsa." Anna spoke softly pulling pulled away from the doctors. She sat right on the edge of her sisters bed. "Please wake up soon. I don't want to lose you."

After a few hours Anna left and let her sister sleep in peace. The doctors came in and out of Elsa's room checking on her and making sure she was doing alright.


End file.
